Crooked
by Viridiana
Summary: Sí, estaba torcido. Roto y con ganas de hacer locuras.


**HELLO!**

**Como estan?**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió despúes de oír una y otra vez esta canción, mi hermana menor la adora.**

**Es nuestro himno, jeje**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Crooked**

La música tronaba con fuerza por el lugar. En ese ambiente nadie podía hablar con nadie, a menos que fuera a gritos. Tampoco es como si quisiera decir algo.

Empinó su… ¿15? ¿14? Vaso de Gin Tonic, empezaba a ver doble. ¿O en verdad eran unas gemelas?

-Diablos…

-¿Todo bien, guapo?

Parpadeó un poco antes de poder enfocar. Era una guapa modelo. Lo sabía, porque era la imagen de ese centro nocturno. Una de las italianas más bellas.

-Largo.

-¿Perdón?

Sus perfectas cejas depiladas se curvaron.

-Fuera.

-Vete al Diablo, imbécil.

-Únete a la lista.

La sacó el mismo del privado, junto con sus amigas. Hizo una seña a la gente de seguridad y las escoltaron a la planta baja.

Se recargó en el barandal que daba a la pista congestionada de gente, muchas parejas… ¡Mierda! Como si él quisiera que le restregaran en la cara ese tipo de felicidad.

Rápidamente tomó un largo trago de la botella de vodka; que por algún milagro, seguía con líquido.

-¿Quiere que lo acompañemos, Jefe?

Gruñó. Si los despachaba seguramente Tsuna lo regañaría. Después de todo: "Es por tu bienestar"

-No.

Ambos integrante de la Familia Vongola se miraron como dudando si seguir su orden.

-Háganse de la vista gorda, ¿de acuerdo? –Los empujó y bajó con torpeza los escalones.

Valiéndole nada, empezó a empujar a la gente. Una castaña en medio de la pista lo tenía hipnotizado.

-_Tan parecidas…_

Estaba ebrio, pero no idiota. Esa mujer no tendría que hacer nada en esa clase de lugares.

-Esta noche seré insolente…

Esa canción le acaba de dar la salida perfecta. Empezó a reírse y a gritar con euforia.

-¡Déjame solo! Siempre he estado solo, de todos modos… -Una rubia se le acercó y pasó sus dedos por su abdomen. –Debo olvidar la dulce comodidad. Esta noche seré insolente.

La mujer sabía lo que hacía, porque la temperatura del italiano empezó a subir. Las manos de ambos empezaron a deslizarse por lugares indebidos.

-Quiero ocultar mi dolor y volverme más insolente. Así puedes sentir pena…

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado?

Gokudera sonrió cómo el Don Juan en el que se había convertido. -¿Tu casa? –Cualquier cosa con tal de olvidarla.

La joven lo vaciló, pero el sorprendente Rolex en su muñeca la hizo despejar sus dudas. –Las veces que quieras…

Todo hubiera acabado en una noche de copas y sudor. Pero sus ojos verdes volvieron a la castaña que lo atrajo en primer lugar.

Se besaba y reía con un tipo, de esos "fresitas" "niños de papi" que el tanto odiaba.

La soltó y empezó su camino. -¡Oye! ¿No íbamos a mi casa?

-Piérdete. –La fulminó con una mirada.

-Eres un cabrón. –Lo abofeteó. –El perdedor eres tú.

La tomó fuertemente del brazo. –Largo. Ahora. –Un aura de peligrosidad la hizo retorcerse.

-Bien. –Tragó saliva. –Suéltame y me voy.

-Hey, viejo. –Un chico de escasos 20 años lo empujó. –Te dijo que la soltaras.

-No te metas.

Su mecha estaba a punto de encenderse, así que volteó lo más lento que pudo… Y todo se fue al caño; cuando se dio cuenta que era el mismo que besaba a la castaña que le gustó.

El primer golpe le tronó los nudillos y al otro, la nariz. Todo se volvió un caos, empezaron a gritar y su grupo de amigos quiso vengar al caído.

Los primeros golpes lo despertaron de su estado nebuloso. Por lo cual, sacó toda su furia, la ira, la decepción que cargaba.

Estaban a punto de empezar a patearlo, cuando sus guardias corrieron al rescate.

La castaña de ojos verdes –la gran diferencia entre una y otra- lo veía con terror.

-_Igual que ella…_

-Vámonos Jefe, nos esperan en la camioneta.

Lo levantaron como peso muerto. ¡Bah! Ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Vayan ustedes a saber si por la bebida o la pelea.

-El Décimo nos matará.

A duras penas los escuchó. –Yo asumo la culpa, no se preocupen novatos.

El aire frio de la madrugada lo hizo estremecerse. La camioneta verde que tomó prestada del garaje Vongola lo esperaba en la salida.

Nada fuera de lo común, a excepción de la persona que lo esperaba en el asiento trasero. Parpadeó y miró a todos lados; sus guardias le sonrieron.

-Lo estuvo observando toda la noche.

-¡Hahi! ¿Acaso quieres morir, hombre estúpido? –Aunque le hablaba con rudeza, sus manos al acomodarlo en su regazo fueron cálidas y suaves. –Entre esas esqueléticas modelos operadas, esa tipeja ofrecida y tu show del Club de la pelea… Me mantuviste entretenida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Un rubor le cubrió sus mejillas. –Vamos a mi departamento, chicos. Si Tsuna-kun lo ve; lo mandará a entrenar con Hibari-san. –Le pellizcó sus mejillas. –Te lo advirtieron, tarado. Una más y Hibari-san se encargaba de ti.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La escuchó suspirar. –Estaba preocupada, ¿de acuerdo? Estás descontrolado. –Inconscientemente le acarició el cabello. –No eres tú.

-No era necesario, ¿sabes? Tú y yo, ya terminamos. –Se arrepintió al mismo instante en que terminó la frase. –Yo…

Las manos pararon y una sonrisa triste le surcó la cara. –Lo sé. –Se cruzó de brazos y su vista fue al frente. –Chicos, les dejo las llaves de mi casa. –Agitó su llavero. -¿Podrían dejarme en el apartamento de soltera de Kyoko-chan?

-Haru, no…

-¿Segura? ¿Tiene las llaves, señorita?

-Kyoko-chan me dijo donde las guarda para cualquier emergencia. –Lo empujó para enderezarlo. –Mi refrigerador está lleno, usa lo que quieras.

-¡Escúchame, Haru! -La giró para poder verla de frente. –Lo he estado pensando…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Entre los brazos de todas las mujeres con las que te has acostado? –La japonesa tensó la quijada. -¿Entre la cruda y la borrachera? No, no quiero oírte más.

Por un momento quiso besarla, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue recargar su cabeza en su delgado hombro.

-Me prometiste que no me dejarías nunca.

-Hayato…

Se miraron a los ojos, cuando se veían de esa manera. No se podían mentir. Siempre supieron leerse a la perfección.

-No me tengas miedo, ¿sí? Ese día no era yo. Lo juro. –Miura empezó a llorar. –La vida es injusta y ese día lo comprobé cuando esa niña murió en mis brazos. Me enojé con el mundo, con Dios, con Tsuna… y contigo por ser tan ingenua.

-Nunca creí verte de esa manera. Temo que algún día me destroces a mí, como hiciste con tu casa.

-Lo lamento tanto, yo hice que te volvieras desconfiada… lo lamento.

-Te quiero.

Le sonrió y le besó su mejilla. –Gracias, gracias…

-Hablaremos de esto en la mañana, ¿ok?

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga esta noche? –Haru asintió. –En este buen día, este hermoso día, el día en que te echo de menos… -Acarició su pierna.

-¡Hayato! –Lo golpeó y sus ojos viajaron a la parte delantera, donde no había nadie. -¡Hahi! ¿Y los chicos?

Gokudera estalló en una carcajada, cuando vio que estaban fuera de la casa de Haru. –Supongo que nos dieron espacio. –Bajó con cuidado de la camioneta y le extendió la mano. –Esta noche seré insolente.

-Seguro…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**La canción se llama "Crooked" y es de G-Dragon**

**Deben oírla es buenisima!**

**Mucha prosperidad y buena vibra mi gente!**

**Espero sus reviews**

**;)**


End file.
